The present invention concerns an identifying procedure for identifying a visual object and an identifying system for observing and identifying a visual object.
Automatic identification of a visual object or mark is difficult owing to the abundance of signals. The location and attitude of the object to be identified are not always known in advance. The object may be partly covered with dirt or the like, so that observation of the object and, for instance, aiming and focussing a camera or equivalent serving as identifier, on the object to be identified is impossible, or difficult at least.